100 Years later
by AnimeVulpaGirl
Summary: 100 years after Pyrrha Nikos died, we see what she have experienced in the afterlife. (ONE-SHOT!)
**Okay...**

 **First things first... ROOSTER TEETH! STOP KILLING MY FAVORITE CHARACTERS! SERIOUSLY! IF YOU KILL REN AND NORA NEXT, I... WILL... GO... NUTS...! (Please don't kill the Boop, Please don't kill the Boop, Please don't kill the Boop...)**

 **Second things second, yeah, this is sorta my way of coping with Pyrrha's death...**

 **Third things third, I wanted this to be a one-shot, but I had so many ideas, so this chapter is made up the stuff I typed up in my documents. In other words, it's a mish-mash of my ideas.  
**

 **Now on with the story!**

 **...**

100 years... 100 years since Pyrrha died... 100 years Pyrrha lived in heaven...

She remembered the first day she arrived.

 _"Miss? Where are we going?" "Oh, you don't have to call me Miss! Please, call me Summer." "Well, um... Summer, where are we?" The woman in white stopped walking and asked Pyrrha a question. "...What is the last thing you remember?" "I... I was shot by Cinder..." Pyrrha was scared. Scared to ask the next question that's on her mind. "S-so am... Am I dead?" Summer sighed as she take off her hood, revealing a very familiar face. 'She looks just like Ruby...' Pyrrha thought. Summer had a somber look on her face. "Pyrrha, I know this may be hard to accept but..." Pyrrha let go of the woman's hand and quickly took a step back. "I'm... I'm dead...? I've left everyone behind..." Tears well up in her eyes. "I... I knew that I might die fighting Cinder, that's why I sent Jaune to get help... But... I'm dead now and... Are the others safe? What happened to them after I die? W-will I ever see them again? I... I-I..." "I know you have a lot of questions." Summer hugged her tightly as the spartan stopped holding back her tears and let them flow like a river. "Well, on the bright side... You have beautiful wings, even if they are a bit smaller than average." "W-wings?" The spartan looked over her shoulders and saw a pair of white wings with a red tint. "I have wings?! I'm an angel and... Is this Heaven?" "...Heaven is a world, just like Remnant. It has countries, cities and oceans. You're dead, yes, but there's a whole new world to explore. And as for your friends... I-it isn't 'goodbye,' it's more like... 'See you later...'" "'See you... Later...?'" "You know, you're a lot like me. I didn't want to leave my friends and family behind either." She grabbed her hand once more. "Come on. I want to show you something."_

She remembered when she flew for the first time.

 _Her eyes widen. Summer lead her to a cliff side with a forest below... and an island above. "A floating island...?" "Yep, I've been traveling this world for some time." "Really? How long?" "About 11 or 12 years, give or take. Anyways, there's a city up there called Nirvana." "How do people get up there?" "By flying, of course!" "H-huh?" "Oh, that's right. You never flown before, have you..." "N-no, I haven't..." The sliver-eyed woman smiled. "Well, now's your chance!" She grabbed Pyrrha's hand as she flapped her large white wings and started to fly off the cliff, tugging Pyrrha along. "W-w-wait!" Pyrrha pleaded. "Don't worry." Summer said calmly. "I'm not gonna let you fall. Just flap your wings..." Pyrrha did what she was told, flapping her new wings frantically. Summer smiled, it was almost like watching a red baby bird fly for the first time. It was cute. "Up we go!" Her feet was off the ground, her heart was racing as they flown farther away from the cliff. "I-I'm flying... I'm really flying...!" "Feels exhilarating, doesn't it?" Pyrrha nodded. "I'm gonna let go of your hand now, Pyrrha. Are you ready?" She nodded again. Summer let go of her hand and Pyrrha flapped her wings a bit more, trying to get use to flying without support. They flew up, higher and higher, until they reach the island. "How do we land?" Pyrrha asked. "Here, let me help you. Hold my hand..." The two slowly descend towards the island. Their feet touch the ground, Pyrrha was still processing the fact that she flown through the air. Was this really happening? "Summer, um, why are you taking me to the city." "Well, I think taking you to a nice place for us to talk will allow us to get to know each other a bit better." "Is that all?" "Well, that and I've been meaning to ask you something." "Really? What is it?" "I'll tell you once we get there."_

She remembered when Summer brought her to a restaurant and asked her to be her Guardian Angel Apprentice.

 _She sat down at the table. At the center of the table was a vast filled with yellow flowers. The shade of yellow reminded Pyrrha of her partner back on Remnant. 'Jaune... I wonder how he's doing. Him, along with Ren and Nora, they're probably mourning for me right now... If only I was stronger, then maybe...' "You're not gonna order something?" "Huh?" Summer's voice caught Pyrrha's attention. "Oh, um, S-Summer, you're very kind to me, but..." "You miss your friends, right?" "Y-yes." "Trust me, I felt the same way when I first came here. I guess now is a good time to talk about this..." "What do you mean?"_

 _"Have you ever heard of 'Guardian Angels?'" "Of course." "Well, here's the thing. When a Guardian Angel reach a certain rank, they get to choose an apprentice. Most start with one, but some can choose two, if they like a challenge." "Are you a Guardian Angel?" "Yep, and I want you to be my apprentice." "But why me? We've never met until now, so why?" "There's this system where you get to take a look at souls that are about to ascended to Heaven, as well as their lifelines. When I looked at your lifeline, I felt a connection. You're also friends with my daughters, so I was more than happy to have you with me." "Your daughters? So you're Ruby's mother?" Summer nodded before Pyrrha continued. "Ruby certainly has a lot of your features." Summer giggled a bit._

 _"So, do you want to be my apprentice?" "I know this sound a bit silly but, what do Guardian Angels do exactly. I mean, I know they protect people and guide them but you mentioned rankings and a system so..." "Guardian Angel do all sort of things, bringing lost souls to heaven, protect people when they're in danger, but mostly, they stop Demons from influencing the thoughts of morals. Both Guardian Angel and Demons influence the thoughts of a living being, but its up to the person themselves to react and take control of their life. We don't control them, they control themselves. If a Demon were to influence a person long enough, that person might wander down a dark road, if you know what I mean. Influencing a person is a long-term process. The longer the demonic influence is, the longer it takes for the person to recover after the demon is gone, whether it was slain by an angel or otherwise." "Slaying Demons... So Guardian Angel are like Huntsmen and Huntresses?" "In a way. So Pyrrha, what do you think?" Pyrrha sat there quietly, trying to think things through. "I know it's a lot to take in at a short notice, but I promise, we'll take things one step at a time. I was hoping that I could help you, but if you really don't want to do this, then-" "I-I'll take the offer!" "Huh, Pyrrha... That sounded a little forced. You don't have to do this if you don't want to." "Sorry, it's just... I'm just having a hard time accepting my fate. I miss my friends, I miss the times we spent together, I-I miss..." "...Being alive?" "Yes..." "That's normal, I get that feeling too from time to time."_

She remembered first time visiting Heaven's Information Center or H.I.C for short.

 _"So this is where we 'sign up?'" Pyrrha asked Summer. The two angels were standing in front of a large golden building with the outside crowded with people. Inside was a bit more organized, but not by much. "Yeah, stay close to me so you won't get lost. There's a lot of angels here for different reasons. Not just Guardian Angels, but also newcomers that are lost and don't have a place to stay. Some people even come here to get a job or something." "But why would angels need a job?" "Most people feel that they should do something, not for money, but for themselves and others." Summer led Pyrrha to a counter where a woman with golden wings sat. "How may I help you?" The woman asked. "I like this girl to be my apprentice." "Oh, right, you were here earlier. Weren't you?" "Yeah, I was."_

 _'Earlier?' Then Pyrrha saw a familiar face among the crowd. Her instincts told her to avoid eye-contact... But it was too late..._

 _"Salutation, Pyrrha Nikos!"_

 _"P-Penny..." Yep, it was her alright, the only difference being the electric green wings on her back. Summer then noticed Penny. "Pyrrha, you know this girl?" "Yes, but..." The robot girl's eyes suddenly widen when she looked at Summer. "Ruby!" This followed by Penny tackling Summer on to the ground to give her a hug. "Oww..." The golden winged lady leaned over the counter to check on Summer. "Miss, are you okay?" "I feel like I've ran into a metal wall..." Penny got closer look at Summer and realized her mistake. "Oh!" She got off of Summer. "I'm sorry, I thought you were my friend." Summer smiled a little, it seems that she ran into another one of her daughter's friends. "No, it's okay." A voice then called out. "Penny!" They saw a dark-haired man with grey wings catching up to Penny. "Oh, Mr. Tukson!" "Penny, I thought I told you to stay close to me!" "Sorry, Mr. Tukson..." Pyrrha finally spoke. "Penny, um..." "Oh, right!" Penny was her usual enthusiastic self. "Mr. Tukson, this is Pyrrha Nikos! Pyrrha Nikos, this is Mr. Tukson. He's here to ask permission to open a bookstore down the street. Mr. Tukson use to own a bookstore at Vale." "I'm also here to figure out where Penny should go. She doesn't seem to have any family members up here, as far as I know..."  
_

She even remembered how the golden winged angel (who Pyrrha now knows her name is Kin) helped her recover from what happened at Beacon.

 _"M-miss?" The golden winged woman caught their attention. All four of them looked at her. A screen opened up with Pyrrha's picture on it and information written next to it. The woman... was tearing up? "S-sorry, I was looking at this girl's timeline... And..." She looked at Pyrrha. "You've been through a lot..." "I know..." Pyrrha replied. The golden winged angel reached over and put her hand on the spartan's shoulder. "I'm sorry that your last moments weren't as pleasant as it should've been." The woman looked at Tukson and Penny. "You two may want to stay here for this." Tukson was confused by this. "Us? Why us?" "I'll help you afterwards, but you see, Ms. Nikos and Ms. Polendina has a history and I feel that it should be discussed now in order for the newcomers to fully recover." Pyrrha and Penny looked at each other with worried expressions on their faces before looking back at the woman. "Please, take your seat." All four of them sat down as the woman put up a screen showing clips of Pyrrha and Penny's fight._

 _"You girls remember this, right?" They both nodded. "Good. Now, Pyrrha, is it?" "Y-yes..." "I want you to tell me what you were feeling during that fight, I'll ask some questions along the way and Penny, I want you to listen to every word she say, got it?" Both girls nodded before Pyrrha started talking. "Well... I felt a-a lot of pressure and... a lot of anxiety..." "Is there a reason?" "Well... I was given a choice and it's something that would help humanity but I would had to sacrifice the life I've come to know and love. I tried talking to Jaune before the match, but I accidentally used my semblance on him. A-and all that stress, during the fight... Penny, I'm so sorry..." "Penny, what do you have to say?" "Pyrrha Nikos, I don't blame you. It wasn't you fault..."_

 _"I suggest you two should try to support each other for now on..."_

Ever since then, Penny became Summer's apprentice as well.

Pyrrha spent 100 years in heaven as a Guardian Angel Apprentice. Ever since the first day she came up here, Pyrrha, Penny and Summer have been living together. She has learned so much from Summer over the years. Like how angels are apparently mostly made out of Aura and how the age appearance of the angel depend on when they're at their "prime." (Whatever that means, she still has yet to figure out.) Also, when angels visit Remnant, they're invisible to most but angels can talk to some people in their dreams. Summer used this as a way for Penny to say goodbye to Ruby and for Pyrrha to say goodbye to Jaune.

' _100 years... We've been up here for 100 years..._ ' Those were her thoughts when she woke up this morning. ' _No objections today. Summer and Penny are still asleep... I think I'll go out for a walk today, it's not often I have an entire day to myself. I'll just leave a note to tell them I'll be back soon._ '

Pyrrha got dressed, she wore a white shirt and red tights. She left her long hair loose down rather than tying it in her usual ponytail. Pyrrha walked down the street, past Tukson's book store, until she ended up at the crowded H.I.C. She was about to turn back but noticed an angel with large white wings, the largest she has ever seen. The angel looked around, as if he's lost. You would think for someone who lived here for 100 years would've noticed an angel with such large wings. ' _He must be a newcomer._ ' She thought. The spartan decided to help him. She walked up to him and said "Excuse me? Do you need help?" The boy turned around and replied "Yes! _Finally,_ some help! You see I-"

When the two made eye-contact, it took them a while to process their thoughts. The angel boy looked to be 18, maybe even 19 years old, but for all she knew, he could be much older. He was pretty tall too. He wore casual clothing, a black shirt with a yellow sweater and jeans. His jaw has a small battle scar, it's nothing too extreme, you wouldn't notice it standing far away. He had messy blonde hair and deep blue eyes...

It then clicked. "J-Jaune?" "P-Pyrrha?" The two were silent before Jaune pulled Pyrrha in for a hug. It happened so suddenly, she blushed deeply when it happened. "...I missed you..." He muttered. "I missed you too." She replied. He didn't care if people were staring, he was glad to have his partner back. "Jaune, people are staring at us..." "I know... And you know, Team JNPR wasn't the same without its 'P.'" "J-Jaune..." She sighed. "You've grown so much." He finally let go of her. "Really? Because feel younger than I really am." "No, I mean... A lot has changed between us. I'm surprised you didn't move on to another girl or..." She started mumbling afterwards. "Well, Nora has Ren, Weiss and me is never happening, both Yang _and_ Blake won't stay in one kingdom for too long and Ruby's pretty much married to her job, not that she mind, of course." "I see." "I wasn't lonely though, some of my sisters had kids and it can get _pretty busy_ with them around." Pyrrha smiled. "...Do you want to go get a bite to eat? I know a good restaurant." Jaune smiled. "Yeah, definitely!"

The two held hands as they walked down the street together...

 **...**

 **PHEW! Finally, done! It's not that great. To be honest, it's kinda all over the place, but go ahead a comment anyways! It's just an one-shot, so please be nice to it!**


End file.
